Wiseman
Wiseman, also known as the Death Phantom and the Doom Phantom, is the master of the Black Moon Clan/Negamoon Family and the main antagonist of Sailor Moon R. He is also Chibiusa's arch-nemesis. History Later revealed to be an incarnation of Chaos, Wiseman was originally named Death Phantom and he was a human being who lived in Crystal Tokyo before he was exiled from Earth by Neo Queen Serenity for using his powers to stage an uprising. Death Phantom ended up on the barren planet of Nemesis, gradually losing his humanity as he became the planet's sole inhabitant. But upon death, Phantom's consciousness became one with the planet itself while producing the Malefic Black Crystal. Cloaking his decayed human body in robes, Death Phantom took on the alias of Wise Man and enlisted the Black Moon Clan to aid him in wiping out the Legendary Silver Crystal. As it was shown, he cares little of his pawns and even kills Rubeus When faced with a new conduit for power, in the form of Chibiusa, Wiseman makes her his Black Lady. When Demande destroys Wiseman's original body, the figure reveals his true identity as Nemesis. With all of his followers gone forever, and Black Lady reverted to Sailor Chibi Moon, he creates a dark energy swirl to kill the Sailor Guardians. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon destroy Wiseman by obliterating Nemesis with a Double Moon Princess Halation attack. 1990s anime At first, Wiseman appears as the advisor of Rubeus during his attempts to take over Crystal Tokyo, and also the advisor to Prince Diamond, but is soon revealed to be manipulating them so he can destroy the world with dark energy. He gave Emerald a crown which transforms her into a dragon, resulting in her being destroyed by Sailor Moon. Wiseman then tricked Rini into believing that no one loved her, and he transformed her into Wicked Lady. Sapphire suspected Wiseman, and soon overheard his plan to kill him and Diamond, and that he was working for an entity called the Doom Phantom. Sapphire attempted to warn his brother, but Wiseman killed Sapphire with an energy wave. Diamond planned to execute him after taking over Tokyo, but did not initially believe Sapphire until Sailor Moon made him realize the truth. Diamond fought Wiseman, and eventually sacrificed himself to save Sailor Moon from an attack by Wiseman, but was able to injure him so that his arms were destroyed, but he came back together. Wiseman attempted to use the Dark Crystal and Wicked Lady to open the Dark Gate and send dark energy through the planet Earth to destroy it and Wicked Lady, but Sailor Moon and Darien got through to her and she became Rini again. Wiseman revealed himself to be the Doom Phantom and attacked Sailor Moon, who transformed into Princess Serena, or Neo Queen Serenity, and entered a beam struggle with Wiseman. Rini used the Silver Crystal of the future to transform into Princess Rini, and together Serena and Rini unleashed an energy explosion that completely destroyed Wiseman and his true form which he proclaimed it to be his "master", Doom Phantom. The Dark Crystal was decimated along with him. Appearance Wiseman normally has the appearance of a levitating old man in a hooded cloak carrying around a crystal ball. It was during his fight with Demand that Wiseman's body is revealed to have reduced to a skeletal corpse. Powers and Abilities In life, Death Phantom was exceptional and dangerous sorcerer who possessed Evil Sight and Beast Arms abilities. After his transition into Wiseman, he gains additional abilities like using a crystal ball to shoot dark energy waves and dark energy spears. As Nemesis, Death Phantom produces the Malefic Black Crystal and cast an illusion of himself to appear in Earth's orbit that that can inflict damage. Gallery Wiseman.jpg Cosmic Wiseman.jpg Mysterious Wiseman.jpg Wiseman concept art.jpg The Wiseman.jpg Doom Phantom.jpg The Doom Phantom.jpg The Death Phantom.jpg Ghoulish Death Phantom.jpg Master Wiseman.jpg Lord Wiseman.jpg Deathly Doom Phantom.jpg 01-Wiseman.jpg Trivia *His voice actor in Sailor Moon Crystal, Hiroshi Iwasaki, voiced Shukaku and Brute *His English voice actor in the Dic dub also voiced Jadiete, Mundus, and Fortinbras. His voice actor in the Viz dub and Sailor Moon Crystal, Steve Kramer, voiced Darkonda and Dario Brando. *In the 2000 musical Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady, he was portrayed by Kenji Tominaga. *Wiseman's nature as an avatar body of a living planet is similar to Ego the Living Planet. *Wiseman looks slightly similar in appearance and sounds similar to the droid, Grim Man. *His face is rarely seen, and when it is (one such time being when he kills Diamond) it looks like a skull. *The way Wiseman is defeated is similar to the way Lamia is destroyed in Stardust, except that Yvaine does the attack while receiving power from being near Tristan, whom she was in love with. Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is also defeated a similar way, except she is blasted over the edge of a mountain rather than being disintegrated. A similar energy explosion does destroy the show's next antagonist, Sombra, except it is powered by an entire empire. *His voice seems to change slightly throughout his earlier appearances in the DiC Entertainment dub. *The script of some episodes of the DiC dub had Wiseman erroneously referring to himself and the Doom Phantom as two different entities, even going so far as saying that the former was a servant to the latter. Navigation Category:Liars Category:Liches Category:Dark Forms Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Skeletons Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychics Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Traitor Category:Nihilists Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Male Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Necessary Evil